


Stop with the hotel sex

by Itsokaytopretend20



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsokaytopretend20/pseuds/Itsokaytopretend20
Summary: “I think someone might have heard us.”Sebastian looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow before shrugging sluggishly.“Guess we'll find out tomorrow.”





	Stop with the hotel sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote this in class for a friend one day. Its pretty short but its something. I was debating on not posting it cause it was just a drabble but my friend told me to post it so here I am.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful offseason! I'm trying to get some inspiration to write and it's tough rn but I'm sure I'll get it soon! I got a new laptop the other day so once I get my docs transferred I'll start back up again!

Late night, late game, double overtime, tired legs and aching heads. The hotel bed never felt more inviting to Teuvo and Sebastian. Groggy conversations wrapped under the blankets together, pressed close to each other in the cool of the room. A single lamp in the corner illuminated the room, casting soft shadows in every crease.  
  
Conversations turned into kissing, and kissing into grabbing and grinding. Slow and sensual at first, then gradually increasing in intensity. Clothes began to be too much and were shed, one by one, slowly rolling off toned backs and thighs and tossed to the floor. The covers provided shelter from the sting of the cool air being blown out by the AC, the warmth of their bodies against each other provided greater comfort. Soft gasps and little whines, alongside the wet sound of lips and tongues dancing together filled the room. The soft crinkle of the sheets as they shifted and grind against each other added to the symphony of sounds.  
  
Hands held narrow hips as they thrust forward, hard erections sliding against each other with the help of Sebastian's hand. Shivers traveled through their bodies at the stimulation. Teuvo grit his teeth and fought against the guttural moans trying to escape from his throat, he grasped Sebastian's hips harder and heard a gasp above him, then a moan. His pace picked up. Now thrusting at a steady pace, bodies moving in perfect unison, dicks sliding against each other with the help of the lotion provided in the bathrooms. Their voices a low and hungry growl, cursing and babbling with pleasure. This was only the beginning though, this wasn't going to end fast.  
  
Now laying between spread legs, Sebastian stares at the erection in front of his face, slick with lotion and precum, slow twitches every now and then as his hot breath fanned against it. He took it in his hand, leaned forward and took a long lick up to the head, circled around it, tongue playing with the slit, before dragging it back down along the thick bulging vein on the underside of the cock. Teuvo's heavy breathing and squirming were good signs, he was doing this right.  
  
He decided to waste no time, bringing his head over the dick and swallowing down completely, Teuvo let out a cry before he slapped his hand over his mouth and Sebastian tried his best not to gag as he felt the tip pressing near his uvula. He came back up, looking up at Teuvo, eyes peering from underneath those eyelashes, a look Teuvo went crazy looking at. The blond stared back, eyes lidded, mouth hung open and face already sweaty. Fuck yeah. He went down again, sucking in his cheeks with perfect amount of suction, swallowing the cock like a Popsicle, his favorite. He dragged his tongue up and back over the head, then down again before going into a steady bobbing rhythm, speeding up and slowing down according to Teuvo's reactions.  
  
The tip of Sebastian's own erection brushed against the sheets as he arched his body forward when he got into the blowjob even more. The small stimulation made him whimper and press down harder against the bed, trying to get that good friction as he sucked in Teuvo's cock. This combo was amazing. Listening to those heavy moans and growls in front of him, feeling Teuvo squirm and shake as he was stimulated with Sepe's skilled mouth. This was heaven.  
  
Sebastian started to take it up a notch, grabbing the base of Teuvo's cock and sliding up alongside his mouth and down accordingly, perfect rhythm. The other hand he massaged and caressed his balls, something the blond was absolutely weak for as well. He began to hear him groan out things he couldn't understand, a mess of horny words and half attempted sentences. Every now and then you'd hear a clear “Fuck~” or “oh my god”. Sepe could listen forever.  
  
“Sepe, please... fuck.” A whole sentence, Sebastian stopped and sat up, staring at his masterpiece. The disheveled Finn laying limp on the bed, face sweaty and flush and panting like a dog. He leaned forward and laid against Teuvo's chest before whispering in his ear. “Lets fuck.”  
  
No time was wasted and now Teuvo was behind Sebastian on his knees, hand steady on his shoulder for balance, pounding that pretty round ass with furious hips. Low grunts and groans as he thrust into him weaved around heavy panting. He stared at Sebastian's back, spine arched, dipping deep as he was held forward with Teuvo's strength. He moaned loud and heavy, slightly muffled by the blankets beneath his face. Wet skin on skin smacking against each other combined with the filthy sounds escaping their lips filled the room. Paradise.  
  
It didn't take long for Teuvo to pull out, pump his dick a few times before spurting white liquid into the dip of Sebastian's back all while moaning and growling his lover's name in broken syllables. Sebastian was speechless, biting the pillow as he moaned when the cum hit his back. He still wasn't finished yet, and Teuvo knew this.  
  
The next thing he knew he was being turned over to his back, legs spread open. He didn't have enough time to process his dick suddenly getting lubed up and Teuvo straddling him before he felt a hand on it, holding him still as a sudden intense warmth enveloped around him. He let out a loud cry-like moan that overtook the moan that came from Teuvo's clenched teeth as he sunk down fully on Sebastian's hard cock.  
  
It took a few seconds of adjusting before Teuvo lifted his hips up on the erection before sinking back down again, letting out a whiny moan. Sebastian couldn't do anything but lay there and stare up at the ceiling, mouth hung open and eyes completely unfocused as Teuvo's ass slid up and down his hard cock, bringing him closer and closer to the finish with each move. Teuvo rarely topped so the tightness was absolutely unreal, bringing him to a utopia of pure pleasure.  
  
He listened to the wet sounds of his dick sliding in and out of Teuvo's stretched hole, to the heavy pants above him, his own moans and whines, broken words and curses. He felt his stomach begin to clinch up, he gripped Teuvo's hips hard and helped him ride him harder as Sebastian thrust up into him.  
  
Teuvo's cock was now hard again, slapping against Sebastian's lower stomach as he bounced up and down on Sebastian's own. It had only been a few minutes and it felt like he was already ready to cum again. Not before Sebastian did though. He set his feet in a better position to lift himself up and come down just in time with Sepe's thrusts, matching in a perfect rhythm that got that perfect cock deeper into his ass, hard head hitting perfectly against his prostate. He let out a yell every time it brushed against it. He heard Sebastian below him moan out “Oh my fuck, yes! _Yes_ Teukka!” He felt the hands on his hips begin to shake. Their breathing became choppy and strained as they raced closer to the edge. Almost. 

"_Fuck_!!” Sebastian cried out, hips snapping upwards in sharp, sputtering thrusts. Hot liquid filled Teuvo's ass as he slowed to a stop on Sebastian's hips and leaned forward with a moan as he came, dick sputtering hot cum on Sebastian's twitching abs. Their breathing was the only sound as the world fell back onto them, ears ringing with the sudden lack of noise. Teuvo chuckled breathily and said between pants-  
  
“I think someone might have heard us.”  
  
Sebastian looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow before shrugging sluggishly.  
  
“Guess we'll find out tomorrow.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay you did it! Its literally something I spat out but I thought it was pretty hot, and it's something a little out of my normal style as well so it was pretty fun to write. But thanks for reading!
> 
> I was thinking and I actually might make a sequel to this as well...
> 
> Be looking out for some more imagines soon as well- I have two requests I'm writing atm!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly welcome~
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> [Itsokaytopretend ](http://www.itsokaytopretend.tumblr.com)


End file.
